Always and Forever
by xJessable
Summary: . Back then, Hizashi was still alive and I was best friends with Neji Hyuuga. Yes, I know, it’s unbelievable but he was a kinder boy back then. He cared for me and thought I was cute. Major NejiHina. ONESHOT.


**This is not an oneshot. There will be more chapters. I promise. Anyway, this is my 3****rd**** story. I thought it was ok. Hope you enjoy it!**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not….repeat….do not own Naruto. I wish I did. T_T**

**Please R&R!**

_**Always and Forever**_

**I always wished that Neji would be my friend and hang out with me like we used to when we were little kids. Back then, Hizashi was still alive and I was best friends with Neji Hyuuga. Yes, I know, it's unbelievable but he was a kinder boy back then. He cared for me and thought I was cute.**

**After Hizashi became deceased, Neji became rude and didn't care about anything besides him. He was a self-centered jerk.**

**Until after the 3****rd**** exam.**

____________________________________________________________________________

**I finally woke up from my sleep. What had happened? Was my heart still messed up?**

**I was still having a hard time breathing. And…..**

**I seemed to be moving because someone was carrying me. I tried to ease my vision which was very fuzzy and saw that everyone…and I mean everyone like squad 7, 8, 9, and 10…..was there. Even Neji was there. **

**I wanted to see who was carrying me until Kiba realized I was awake.**

"**Rise and Shine, Hinata! I see you're finally awake!"**

"**Huh….what? Where am I? What happened? Is the 3****rd**** exam over?"**

"**Jeez Hinata, One question at a time. First let's go eat at Ichiraku's then we'll all answer those questions."**

"**O-Ok."**

**I still wanted to see who was carrying me until my heart stopped and I realized who was missing. **

**Naruto**

**What do I do? What do I do?**

**All of a sudden I sneezed and Naruto dropped me.**

**Yes, DROPPED me. **

**As in, onto the hard concrete floor!**

"**Naruto! You idiot! You just had to drop her!" Yelled Sakura**

"**I didn't mean to! She just sneezed and I guess I lost my balance!"**

"**LOST YOUR BALANCE! THAT'S IT!" Suddenly Sakura slapped Naruto.**

**Really, really hard.**

"**SAKURA! WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT! I ACCIDENTLY DROPPED HER!"**

"**YEAH AND INSTEAD OF COMPLAINING, WHY DON'T YOU HELP HER UP?"**

"**Right. Hey, Hinata. Sorry. I'm, uh, sorry I forgot to help you up."**

**I stood up on my own, and smiled.**

"**No big deal. I'm ok. I just fell on my hip bone. It's ok."**

**I realized that that last part about the hip bone was pretty stupid because he started to frown. I realized that my hip really did hurt but I wasn't going to make a big deal of it now. **

"**Does it hurt?"**

"**Just a little, it's probably a bruise. It's ok. Really. Let's just all go eat. Ok?"**

"**Ok, but Neji's paying." Said Naruto**

**I saw that Neji seemed to be upset and mad.**

"**Uh…. I-I'll pay. It's ok, Nii-san."**

**Neji looked at me for the first time and then it happened.**

**He smiled.**

"**If that's what you want." He said**

**For some reason, I fainted.**

_______________________________________________________________________

"**Come on, Hinata. Wake up. We need to go eat before it closes." Said Ino**

"**What happened?" I asked**

"**You fainted." Said Shikamaru**

"**No, I mean, at the 3****rd**** exam. Something happened. Neji….. Wasn't rude to me. And he….he smiled."**

"**Let me talk to her in private."**

"**Ok…. I'll be inside." Said Kiba with everyone following him, leaving me and Neji alone.**

**I started to get up, but as I did, I was shaking violently.**

"**Are you ok?"**

"**NO! I'm not ok!"**

"**What's wrong?"**

"**EVERYTHING!"**

"**Can you be more specific?"**

**Suddenly, he offered me a hand. I hesitated but I took his hand.**

"**Why are you being so nice?"**

"**Because I no longer feel hate towards the main branch."**

"**How?"**

"**My father's letter."**

**I gasped**

"**You-You saw t-t-th-that?"**

"**Yes. I understand."**

"**Oh…. God."**

**I started to cry**

"**I'm so sorry. I feel so bad. I should've been there for you."**

"**Hinata, you were always there. I just never realized it."**

"**Really?"**

"**Yes. And I'm sorry. Please, forgive me."**

"**I do." I said with a smile**

**But then I remembered the seal, and I started to sob.**

"**Hinata. Please. Stop crying."**

"**But you are a caged bird. I can't change that."**

"**Hinata, It may seem like I'm not in freedom, but you….you give me freedom."**

"**M-Me?"**

"**Yes, you. Only you."**

**Then I realized that I love Neji. More than anything.**

"**N-Neji….I ….Love…..You."**

"**I love you, too."**

**Then, we started to kiss. So passionately. He wrapped his arms around me and I grabbed his head. I took off his Headband. We deepened the kiss. Then, it started to rain.**

"**Be with me, Neji."**

"**Always and Forever."**


End file.
